


Religious Text

by themarginalartist



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: This is angst tried and true.





	Religious Text

Henry was out of the house. Which meant Bendy had are reign to explore every nook and cranny at his leisure. He was currently exploring Henry’s room. It was pretty bare bones, not as exciting as his office had been.

The office had tons of old artwork from the show, carefully framed and delicately hung up. The large windows allowed for natural light to seep in and the occasional gentle breeze to flow through if the windows were opened. Henry’s large drawing desk had neatly, but scattered supplies on it’s surface.

The bottom drawer of Henry’s nightstand had a framed photo flipped picture side down. Bendy grabbed it to take a look. Then he realized what it was. It was the studio staff, all smiling bright and happy, Henry and Joey with their arms around each other. Bendy placed it back into the drawer gently, not wanting to think about what had happened to them.

Bendy then opened the top drawer of the nightstand. He suddenly felt off, not sure of what the cause was he shook it off as just feeling a bit guilty for sneaking around Henry’s house. Inside the drawer was a small sketchbook and a book that didn’t have a clear title anymore. Wanting to take a look at the sketchbook he reached his hand in.

He yanked his hand away. It felt like it was on fire. What was going on? He then looked at the drawer again trying to figure out what had happened. He gently attempted to reach into the drawer again.

“OW!” Again searing pain went through his hand. This time, it did damage though. He looked at his hand, black was dripping from the center of his glove. It made him sick just to look at it. He pulled away from the nightstand, but because of the pain and feeling sick, he didn’t properly let go of the drawer causing it to fall out and spill it’s contents.

The unmarked book landed on his foot.

“AUGH!” He left back as fast as he could but his foot was already turning into an inky mess. Black splatters fell from it as he tried to get away from whatever the book was doing to him.

“It…hurts…” And with that he curled into a ball on the floor, unable to move from the pain in his hand and foot.

* * *

Henry walked into a suspiciously quiet house.

“Bendy?” He called. No response. “Bendy I’m home. Where are you bud?” He tried again. This time he heard a whimper. “Bendy!” He called again, another whimper in response, it sounded like it came from his room.

Henry ran up the stairs as fast as he could to see what had happened to Bendy. Finding his bedroom door ajar he pushed it open and gasped at the sight.

Bendy was lying on the floor, right hand and left foot melted into a black mess on the floor.

“Bendy!?!? Bendy what happened?!?” He tried to get Bendy to respond to him.

“Don’t…know…don’t…feel good…Henry…” Was all the little demon could get out. Henry looked around to see what could have caused this to happen to Bendy.

Then he spotted it.

Now coated with small drops of black, he’d thought he’d put it elsewhere or even gotten rid of it entirely, it was his copy of the Holy Bible.

“Shit. Okay Bendy, Bendy stay with me bud. I got you, I just need to get you out of the room okay? Can you do that?” Henry gently lifted Bendy up slightly from the floor.

“Don’t…know…hurts…”

“I know bud, I know, but if we get you out of here then you will probably feel better.” Henry tried to sooth Bendy.

“Okay…gotta…try…” Bendy attempted to push himself up, only to fall to the right as he didn’t realize his hand was no longer a part of him.

“Let me help you bud.” Henry was beyond terrified for Bendy now. He scooped Bendy into his arms and gently stood up as to not jostle Bendy too much, receiving small whimpers from Bendy as he slowly stood. “It’s gonna be okay. We’re going to get into the car now. It’s gonna be alright okay.”

“Where…”

“We gotta get you to the ink machine bud. I think it’s the only thing that’s gonna fix you.” Henry tried his best to walk down the stairs as smoothly as possible. Managing to get Bendy down without too many whimpers coming from him, Henry moved as quickly as he could to get out of his house and get Bendy in the car.

Henry could only hope that the ink machine would be enough to fix this.


End file.
